


Icarus Falls, But He Has to Soar First

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Magic, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Festival, Self-Sacrifice, Tommy's slightly OOC for a joke, Traitor wilbut, Will add tags as I go, but not in the finale sense, but not the deadly kind, death is permanent, fucked with canon a bit for referencing lines, magic contracts, sorry forgot to put that earlier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Well Wilbur, I have to tell you. I don't really see the value in exchanging two traitors for one,” Schlatt’s voice dropped an octave as he continued, “but I happen to have a new job opening. If you take it, Gorgeous,” Schlatt practically purred out the compliment, and against his will, Wilbur felt his face light up in a blush as he fought back another wave of nostalgia. “I might be able to overlook a couple of prisoners going missing" Schlatt purred at a deepness equal to corpse’s. His fingers stabled together as he lent closer into a smirk that, from experience told Wilbur he was about to get scammed.title changed from "Please, please can you unblock me on MSN Messenger?"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Icarus Falls, But He Has to Soar First

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note on the shipping, this is no way shipping actual real life people, characters are based off their Dream SMP characters and all Ships are the 'canon' SMP ships. in no way do I ship these people in real life. 
> 
> also if you guys could put the platonic relationships in the relationship tags in addition to telling everyone who ships RPF that their going to hell twice like Wilbur. that'd be great. I just want to read SBI Family Fluff.
> 
> The warnings may change as the stories continue, I'll try to inform you of any changes in chapter summarys but please make sure to check the tags and warning in case I forget
> 
> also I started writing this off and on before the festival and got Quackity's allegiance wrong but I totally called how Schlatt dies. (a reference to it has literally been in my drafts since Schlatt started pumping)

“Do you think we can win?” Tubbo asked, he had stopped looking up at the stars and had turned to look at Tommy laying next to him. Tubbo wanted to say he had faith but with every document and word over-heard, that he turned over to Wilbur just made him more worried about their chances. It seemed like everyday Schlatt was gaining more land and more allies. And Poptopia was only himself, Tommy, Wilbur and Techno. 

While the leader of the antarctic empire could probably count as a whole army just by himself bu-

“Of course we’ll win! We’ve got The Blade on our side Big Man!” Tommy exclaimed, sitting up from the forest clearing. In his shouted enthusiasm he momentarily forgot that Tubbo was a spy and they were technically having a secret meeting. “You don’t think anyone heard that do you?” Tommy asked quietly, getting his sword out as he began to look around for any hint of movement in the night-time forest. Tubbo quickly stood and attempted to draw his own sword before realising he had left all of his weapons back in ‘Manberg’.

“I think we’re far enough-”

“Well, well, well what do we have here.” Quackity emerged from the thicket behind Tommy sword in hand and coming closer. Tommy quickly turned raised his sword to the newcomer’s throat, but Quackity was unphased.“Giving out state secrets to the enemy Tubbo?”

“I know Techno said it was a cool thing to do, but I happen to disagree.” Fundy’s voice came from behind Tubbo. That, coupled with the addition of a sword across Tubbo’s throat surprised him so much that he couldn’t listen to whatever Fundy said after that. He too busy being terrified about how Schlatt would react.

* * *

Eret got tired of this meeting half an hour ago. Schlatt keeps trying to manipulate him into allowing ‘Manburg’ to annex his kingdom and while he is better at long-worded and confusing contracts then Wilbur. He’s definitely no where near as likable. Which is why he was thankful for Fundy and Quackity interrupting them. 

“Sir! We caught Tommy and Tubbo having a meeting in the woods!”

“Perfect! I knew the bee boy was a little traitor, we’ll have them executed in the morning.” A silence fell over the room at those words. Killing was unheard of in Dream SMP even during the war, Eret spent days making sure his betrayal wouldn’t kill anyone. To just condemn the two youngest SMP members to death was unthinkable.

“But Sir, we don’t have any kind of execution areas. It’ll take time to build one, maybe we should dela-” Fundy tried to explain.

“NO! If we delay those losers at Pogtopia will find a way to break them out.” Schlatt interrupted with a slam of his fist on his desk. He then set his eyes on a guard standing by the door, “You, go get builders and start on that platform, I want it next to the presidential stands.”

Eret clenches their jaw, practically seeing red. This utter bastard just fucking wants to kill to children. It wasn’t a just some sort of trap or scheme to get the rebellion to surrender. No, this piece of shit actually wanted to kill them before Wil and Techno had a chance to rescue them.

“I think we’re done here, don’t ever fucking talk to me again bastard.” He spits out, standing and storming to the door, not caring as he pushed past the two cabinet members.

“I’ll show you the way out.” Fundy quickly jumped to get out of the office as well, evidently deciding that being near the angry King was better then the insane President.

Eret stopped his storming to allow, Fundy to go in front and lead the way. The two friends(former friends? she didn’t know anymore), were quiet as they walked the maze like hallways of the Whitehouse. Eret forced themselves to calm down and think of a way to fix this. First things first see if he has any allies here, Eret recognised the that they were nearing the front of the building and took the chance to speak to Fundy private.

Grabbing the back of Fundy’s coat, the King dragged the Fox hybrid into a janitor’s closet.

“I’m Flattered Eret, but I’m engaged” Fundy nervously tried to joke, but it didn’t have that good of a delivery with him looking between the door and around the cramped room in an obvious attempt to think of a way out.

“How are you going along with this? He’s literally going to kill Tommy and Tubbo!” Eret Asked in a heated whisper, grabbed the front of Fundy’s coat to stop him from slipping away.

“I don’t have a choice.” Fundy admitted not even able to look Eret in the eye despite the short distance between them.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Eret was absolutely disgusted with Fundy being capable of doing this. Tommy and Tubbo are his friends, and he’s willing to just stand by while Schlatt has them killed. Eret doesn’t even notice that he dropped the fox while she almost run out of the Whitehouse.

They had to find Pogtopia and warn them.

* * *

Eret found Wilbur long before they found Pogtopia. Well it was more like, one moment, Eret was wondering through the forest in the direction Wilbur and Tommy escaped and the ext moment a sword was at her throat. 

“What are you doing here?” Wilbur spit out, not even trying to disguise the hatred in his voice. Though Eret couldn’t exactly blame him since they tried to blow him up last time they talked.

“You’re looking for Tommy right? I know where he is.” Eret surprises even himself, at how calm her is. He feels the sword at their throat soften a bit, which makes sense. Can’t find your brother if you kill the person who knows where he is.

“How do you know that and why didn’t you just tell me.” Eret could hear the frustration in his former friends voice. 

“Not in the open.” Eret replies quickly, turning his head and straining his ears to check yet again that he wasn’t followed, and silently communicated to Wilbur to keep his eyes out for a tail.

“Alright, I can do that. I hope you don’t mind Techno being there he’s been wanting to intimidate someone with his Netherite Armor for ages. Oh and hand over all your weapons.” Wilbur begrudgingly replied. As He mentioned Technoblade, he spoke clearly and fluently, his voice projecting the perfect amount for anyone following to hear him perfectly. 

“Don’t have any on me.” Eret slowly moved her royal cape out of the way, to show Wilbur that she was telling the truth.

“Alright, follow me, keep up.” Wilbur’s reply was short and terse, but his sword finally left Eret’s throat and returned to the exile’s scabbard.

Eret is pushed to the side as the ex-president brushed past him, hurrying off into a hopefully safe direction. Following as close as he could, Eret realised that this was the first time he’s seen Wilbur since the election, she notices the lack of military uniform instead Wilbur wears a brown trench coat, and surprisingly he’s not wearing a hat letting the King have a good look at his surprisingly brown ears. Everyone knew that the rebel leader was a artic fox hybrid, but it was incredibly rare for him to ever show any of his hybrid features. 

The shadows grow longer as time passed, the sun begins to set and Eret has to take off his sunglasses in order to still see and follow the leader of Pogtopia. But the hybrid never once paused, not even to light a torch. Cursing Wilbur’s probably night vision Eret attempted to keep up and not fall on his face but that didn’t really work out and Eret choose to not fall over, thankfully Wilbur seemed to slow down for them.

They exit the forest between a small mountain side and a river, surprisingly Technoblade was already waiting for them. Wilbur must have contacted him on the way over.

“Eret, where’s Tommy?” Techno demanded more then asked. His enchanted netherite giving off the only light in the area

“Manberg found Tommy and Tubbo talking together. Schlatt threw them into a cell and he’s planning on publicly executing them tomorrow.” Eret quickly spit out. they did not want to get on Techno’s bad side more then he already was for being the messager.

“So do we trust them?” Technoblade asks 

“I don’t know, Schlatt’s never been one for the death penalty, but I don’t…” Wilbur trails off looking into the distance.

“Sounds like a stealth mission, and my new armor is the opposite of stealth.-”

“-Your whole philosophy is the opposite of stealth.” 

The two brothers went back and forth briefly but, in the end it's decided that Wilbur will scout out the prison and see if he could break the kids out through stealth. And Eret would stay with Technoblade, for efficiency of stabbing him quickly.

* * *

Wilbur snuck through the frighteningly empty capital, every window was dark and every door locked. The streets of the city he built has never felt so empty, it wasn’t until he was passing the -broken-down and heavily vandalised-Camervan that he heard any noise that could indicate that he wasn’t alone. Though from Eret’s tale the sound of construction coming from near the Podemn was not the sign of life Wilbur was hoping for.

Walking forwards towards the fairly newly constructed prison, Wilbur was very thankful that he had the recipe for invisibility potions memorised since he was 12. Cause he’s pretty sure that without one he’d be dead within seconds due to the fact that as soon as he was in eye-sight of the prison he saw at least 10 guards in full enchanted netherite. Probably closer to twenty.

_Too many for Techno to fight alone_

Wilbur snuck around the prison looking for weaknesses and making a check list of all the obstacles he’d have to get through. _All Iron doors, All guarded and close too soon to slip in behind someone. The fence too high to climb without drawing suspicion, even if you’re invisible and all the windows have been boarded up so he couldn’t came through there without the guards patrolling noticing him._ Schlatt really pulled out all the stops. Wilbur would never be able to sneak….. Well at least not with this level of security.

* * *

Killing Schlatt won’t change anything, in fact killing him would make it worse. Schlatt might be a terrible dictator, who doesn’t seem to know the first thing about the system of government Wilbur painstakingly put together. But he at least wanted to keep Manberg independent of the SMP. Something Wilbur can never say for sure about George or Quackity, So no killing Schlatt wasn’t a good option at least for now. 

Wilbur kept this thought running through his mind as he crept down the hallways of the White house he helped build. He could kill Schlatt but if he still knew one thing about his old friend(which he isn’t so sure of every day that passes), it’s that he can’t resist a deal where he thinks he comes out on top. Especially when he thinks it’s his own idea.

All this is coming through his mind as he opens the door to Schlatt’s office. The current President doesn’t even look up as he enters.

“Quackity! You’re back soo- What are you doing here Wilbur? Finally got the balls to kill me?” Schlatt asks his voice not once leaving a casual, neutral tone. If it weren’t for what he said, Wilbur could pretend that this was SMPLive and he just barged into Schlatt and Co’s office once again looking for a partner to cause chaos with. Mentally shaking himself out of his memories He focused on the plan.

“What? No we both know that’ll just make everything worse. I want to make a deal Schlatt. My capture and execution for Tommy and your Secretary of States’s release and full pardon.” Wilbur stated his deal firmly giving out all his terms frankly, no need to be charming for Schlatt, it never worked on him away.

"Well Wilbur, I have to tell you. I don't really see the value in exchanging two traitors for one,” Schlatt’s voice dropped an octave as he continued, “but I happen to have a new job opening. If you take it, Gorgeous,” Schlatt practically purred out the compliment, and against his will, Wilbur felt his face light up in a blush as he fought back another wave of nostalgia. “I might be able to overlook a couple of prisoners going missing" Schlatt purred at a deepness equal to corpse’s. His fingers stabled together as he lent closer into a smirk that, from experience told Wilbur he was about to get scammed. 

Exactly as planned.

* * *

“Quackity, you can’t be okay with this right?” Fundy asked nervously, having just pulled Quackity into an empty unfurnished room.

“Of course I’m not but what the fuck are we going to do.” Quackity whispered seemingly equally nervous, he moved away from the fox hybrid and searched the room for listening devices or anyone hiding in there. Both of them knew Tubbo wasn’t the only spy, but Quackity didn’t know that the only spy in the room was the one who pulled him into it.

“Maybe we can convince him to-” Fundy tried to explain before being cut off.

“We’re not going to convince him to not kill them before tomorrow.” Quackity quickly interjected, pausing his search to face Fundy.

“We don’t need to convince him against the execution today, we just need to find away to convince him to delay it, then we can-” Of course with Fundy’s luck, Schlatt just swaggered in before he could explain his plan.

“Ahh there’s some people who work for me!” Schlatt stubbled in, probably drunk. “I just had the best idea, it’s dawn, the suns rising, onto another beautiful day and everyone that’s been slaving away tonight gets to enjoy it by watching the beheading of two children!” The President gleefully imagined, Schlatt seemed to ignored his underling’s horror for a second to fully immerge himself in his vision.

“Well come on now, you guys are really bringing down the mood here.” Schlatt commented, and slapped their backs. Snapping Fundy out of his shock to try and think like his father taught him. Which is to say lie and manipulate until you get your way.

“But we don’t have enough workers to finish the platform before at least 10am, and everyone else is guarding our prisoners.” He started, it was close enough to the truth, and he could use the lack of guards to find a way to brake the two teenagers out.

“Yeah, yeah you two go figure the details. I have more important things to take care of, like gains.” 

* * *

As it turned out Tubbo didn’t have to see how Schlatt reacted, cause Tubbo and Tommy were through into a cell that Tubbo had made just earlier that day. Regretting actually putting effort into making the cell hard to escape, Tubbo sat down and thought about if knowing the president’s immediate reaction to the news was more terrifying then not knowing his reaction.

Tubbo was bored, he had never been in a prison cell before -not even as Big Crime- but, he always figured there would be more to do then sitting and talking. Or having what seemed like a multi hour rant in the case of Tommy. But even that got boring after a while.

Thankfully his concentration on zoning Tommy’s rant out was broken by the boarding over the iron bar window being removed and two ender pearls being dropped into their cell. Looking up Tubbo was just able to make out the near transparent potion effect, that told him someone was invisible outside. Slowly he moved to pick up the pearls and noticed a small wrapped package as well. Opening the package he found two carefully wrapped Invisibility potions and a note.

_We need to get you two out right now, I’ll explain on the way back to Pogtopia. I’ll meet you at the tree line. -Wilbur_

“-I’M ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE-” Tubbo tuned back into Tommy’s rant and was thoroughly confused about how he got there from ‘it’s bullshit that they locked us up’

“-Tommy-” Tubbo tried to interrupt unsuccessfully.

“-THEIR JUST JEALOUS-” 

“-Tommy look!-” Tubbo tried again, in a fruitless attempt to get his friend to stop yelling

“-GOOD I AM WITH WOMEN-” It was at that moment that Tubbo realised he wouldn’t be able to talk his friend out of this and instead choose violence.

“-ITCH PRIM- OUCH- Tubbo what did you do that for?!” Tommy finally snapped out of his parody-ike rants.

“Look at what the Prime God gave us!” Tubbo said happily, showing Tommy the ender pearls and potions.

“What will that do when the window’s blocked off?” Tommy scoffed pushing the apparently useless items back to Tubbo.

“Oh! Will got rid of that.” Tubbo replied brightly, excited for their escape attempt and holding out a set to Tommy again.

“...Tubbo I wonder about you sometimes…” Tommy muttered before taking the offered Pearl and potion.

The two teens quickly made their escape through the bars, Tubbo heard Tommy’s invisible footsteps turn into a run and then he quickly picked up his speed to follow the particles Tommy left behind. They dodged the surprising amount of guards and made to the tree line just in time for their potions to run out making them visible just out of the prison’s sight.

“Where’s Wilbur, he should be around here right?” Tommy asked looking around 

“Hey Tommy, look up,” An amused voice ordered from above them, following the orders Tubbo saw Wilbur sitting on a high up branch. The ex-president quickly jumped down and checked both Tubbo and Tommy for injuries. “Come on, I want to get further away before I tell you guys what happened while you two were being idiots.”

“One question though, why couldn’t you wait for us at the bars?”

“Reason number one; Drama, number two; I was on my last minute and I just give you guys my last Invisibility potions. Do you know how hard it’ll be to convince Techno to let me grow carrots, so I can make some more.”

“He does like potatoes, doesn’t he that Blade?”

Tubbo happily followed listened to Wilbur and Tommy’s banter, occasionally putting in his own points but mostly happy to listen. It wasn’t until they could see ‘L’FEAR’ that Wilbur decided to tell them why he was so anxious to rescue them. 

Tommy’s older brother dropped all mirth as he told them of Schlatt’s plan. The sudden realisation that they could have died was terrifying and Tubbo was very happy to be coming onto the entrance of Pogtopia and seeing Eret and Techno.

“Eret!” Tubbo called giving a leaping hug to his semi- older brother figure, because he needed the comfort after almost being executed.

“I’m glad to see you guys are okay.” Eret said sounding genuine and more importantly hugged Tubbo back.

“Eret, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to trust you completely again.” Wilbur started and Tubbo could feel Eret’s chest tensed against his face, “But after today I think I speak for all of us when I say you’re always welcome in Pogtopia.” Eret moved away from the hug and Tubbo smiled as Wilbur revealed the entrance to Pogtopia and motion them all inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written and pasting it into ao3 was the bane of my existence so the next ones might take a bit. thanks for reading! and if you don't mind maybe comment???
> 
> Edit: 3/1 Hey I'm still working on the next chapter, it's just one part is kicking my ass and I've been stuck on it since literally right after I posted this chap, also I wasn't planning on including new lore but one part really helped me with the finally but that's a secret.


End file.
